


Domination

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal, Choking, F/M, Facial, Forced Sex, Hair Pulling, Reverse Pines, Slapping, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Domination

Mabel stomped into the Tent of Telepathy’s backstage, the very air around her heating a few degrees as she passed while the gem in her headband glowed with her rage.

Some little goblin of a child had slipped inside the tent as she made a few final alterations for the coming show. She’d been surprised and didn’t have a chance to react when he barreled into her by accident and knocked her flat on her ass.  
  
Oh how she wanted to punish him for this transgression, but she held back. It was an accident. Mabel might not be a very nice person, but she wasn’t a monster. He was just a stupid kid.

Of course, she now knew who’d be “randomly” selected from the audience for one of the tricks. They were perfectly safe but she had a talent for making that much less apparent to the participant than it was to the rest of the audience. A few nightmares and some wet pants would teach the brat. The thought assuaged some of her fury but nowhere near all of it. No, it was the damage to her pride that really pissed her off. Mabel Pines, Mistress of Mysteries, bowled over by a child.

She glanced down at her fingers, perfect but for the chipped polish on her pinky. Until she had a chance to fix this, it’d be a constant reminder of what had happened. Perfectionist that she was though, she’d never be able to redo her nails before the show started. It’d be hours until she would have a chance to correct this.

Mabel slammed open the door to her and her brother’s leisure room, shutting it equally as hard behind her with telekinesis. Once inside, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. For once, she was actually succeeding. Just a small chip, not that big of a deal. Then a voice came from the corner.

“I see you’re in a foul mood.”

“Quiet, Dipper!”

“Very foul.”

“I said shut your trap!” Mabel yelled, her anger returning.

The pompous ass wasn’t even looking at her. Instead, he was scribbling some notes in his newest book on magic, comfortably seated in a dark satin chair. He looked for all the world like some disaffected king, bored of his rule but consigned to his throne. What an arrogant prick.

Oh, but that gave Mabel an idea. Taking him down a peg would do wonders for her ego. Dominating his pride would restore hers for sure.

She eyed the bed at the back of the room, installed for their more salacious moments of unwinding. Most people would consider their sex life the opposite of relaxing, but Mabel reveled in the furious passion of it. Anger could have a very erotic effect on her and she was very angry.

Mabel walked up to her brother and swatted the book from his hands. Dipper stared blankly at where it had been before Mabel yanked him up by the collar.

“Are we doing this?” he asked blandly.

Mabel slapped him. “I told you to shut up,” she said coldly. She slapped him again, harder, for good measure.

He looked back at her, fire growing behind his eyes. Good, it’d be more fun if he was defiant. She slapped him again. And again. Then a few more times. His cheek was hot red when she stopped. She smirked, pleased with the results. It fell when Dipper turned back with a smirk of his own.

“Your nail polish is chipped.”

Mabel flared and reached her hand back again. She’d slap that fucking smirk off his face if she had to break her wrist doing it.

Perhaps she should have payed more attention to her other wrist though. Dipper’s hand snapped up and grasped hers, twisting it painfully so her grip loosened and she fell to her knees from the joint lock.

Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Dipper ripped her headband off and tossed it across the room. Mabel felt the tingling fuzz of magic quickly seep out of her body.

Dipper released her hand and lifted her back up by the shoulders then tossed her on the bed before she could react. He wasn’t gentle about it either and Mabel’s momentum rolled her across it so she banged her head against the wall. Dizzy from the impact, she couldn’t stop Dipper when he crawled onto the bed and flipped her onto her stomach.

“Looks like you’re too overheated to reason with,” Dipper said casually, “Let’s cool you down a bit.”

One hand lifted her hips up and the *flick* she heard told her that his other held his stiletto. Cold metal grazed her buttocks as the razor sharp blade easily slid through the fabric of her outfit. It went up, to the side and then back down the other cheek. He must have tossed it after that, because she felt him grab the newly made flap and rip open a large hole, revealing her slickened sex to the cool Oregon air.

“Dipper, you fuck! You better not…” she trailed off when his fingers easily slipped into her and a shiver of pleasure shot up her spine.

“Looks like I have to teach my slut of a sister a lesson.”

“Slut!?” Mabel said through gritted teeth as Dipper’s fingers continued to play inside her. They were removed soon enough, but Mabel knew what was coming next.

Dipper didn’t even have the decency to do it slowly, ramming his entire length inside her in one quick motion. Mabel gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness. She’d been wet enough that it hadn’t hurt too much but she needed a chance to catch her breath. Not an easy task when Dipper roughly shoved her down with a hand on the small of her back. She clawed at the bed as he began pumping in and out of her.

“Yes. A slut, sister dearest. That’s what you are.”

Mabel could only bite the sheets in anger, unable to utter any kind of retort.

A sharp tug yanked her head back as Dipper pulled hard on her hair. “Nmph!” Mabel tried to muffle her moan as she felt her pussy clamp down on his dick even harder.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on, panting with a line of drool coming out of her mouth as Dipper continued to pound her. She had to at least last longer than him, get that one victory. Fortunately, she did, if just barely.

Dipper ceased his rough pulling to instead shove her head into the mattress hard while he thrust into her as deep as he could. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling having him balance his weight atop her back and scalp but at least it didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan uncontrollably as the feeling of a new heat entering her pushed her over the edge and her muscles spasmed around him.

Mabel felt sore, but satisfied. The small sensation of cum dripping from her as Dipper pulled out was a garnish to the aftershocks of her orgasm still popping up here and there. Her clothes stuck to her sweat soaked skin. She was completely at his mercy when Dipper flipped her onto her back.

“Look how sweaty you are. We’ll just have to work harder at cooling you down,” he said, his bolo glowing brightly. He flicked his hand to the side and her top snapped open, buttons flying everywhere. Her bra ripped to shreds just as she saw a bottle float up from behind Dipper.

“Probably still won’t be enough,” he mused, “Let’s try this.”

He held out a palm and the bottle flipped to squeeze out a large dollop of a clear, gel-like liquid. He stroked his cock a few times, simultaneously lubing it and bringing himself to full hardness. He grabbed her legs and raised her knees to his shoulders, lifting her ass off the blanket. With his dry hand he kneaded her breast, the other falling down and skimming her skin until a wet finger stalled around her asshole.

As Dipper circled it, Mabel attempted to raise herself up by her elbows, preparing to twist sideways and stop him. But his finger smoothly, yet forcefully slid in and her body seized at the new sensation.

It was alien but still brought a shiver of pleasure when he moved his finger back and forth, a second one soon joining the first. She’d never done anything anal before and wasn’t prepared for how this felt.

Dipper’s cock had been settled atop her pussy this whole time but she didn’t even bother to hope he intended to fuck it again when he moved back to let the head fall lower. His fingers were removed to grasp his length and she felt a large pressure upon her entrance.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle this time,” Dipper said condescendingly. Mabel merely glared at him through one eye, the other squinted to resist the tingles running through her.

She grunted as he began pressing in, a mix of both pain and pleasure just perfect for her tastes. She released a gasp when his head finally passed the sphincter and was relieved that he halted for a moment. He soon inched forward, then back, then forward just a bit more, allowing her to acclimate to the new experience. Halfway in, he pulled fully out and reapplied the lube before pressing in again, forcing another gasp out of Mabel.

Eventually he was fully in her. He settled for a moment and Mabel felt his eyes on her as she squinted while her body adjusted to being full in a way never before. Finally she opened them to continue glaring, her mouth hung open as she breathed heavily.

Dipper retracted then pushed all the way back in slowly. Mabel soon had trouble controlling her moans and squeaks as he gradually picked up the pace. He loomed over her, supported on his hands and knees as he thrust, her toes curling in the air behind him. Her head fell to the side and a bit of drool dripped from her mouth as she reached down to rub her clit while the pinching one of her nipples.

Mabel didnt even look when she stopped playing with her breast, simply turning to catch his lips on hers as she yanked him down, her knees now touching her shoulders. The way her back now curved meant Dipper was even deeper inside her and she felt a twinge that pushed her into a second orgasm, her mouth leaving his as she rode through it.

He was still balls deep in her when her arms and head fell on the bed. She was beginning to feel a bit woozy, her lower body still twitching as Dipper continued to move in and out of her, though now in small, lazy motions.

“Enjoying yourself, slut?”

The irritation at being called that again wasn’t enough to truly piss her off right now. No, what did was that stupid, fucking smirk that had returned to his face. Mabel used what strength she had to fling an arm at him, not a slap this time though.

Dipper dodged his head up, but her nails still caught his neck. Not deep enough to draw blood, but an angry rash grew along the three lines. It would get worse over time thanks to the poison she included in her nail polish. Ironic justice since he’d brought up the chip earlier.

Dippers eyes blazed with rage and he pulled back and slammed his full length into her. It hurt, but it was more the shock that made Mabel loll her head back.

He slammed her a few more times and her vision began shaking. It quickly solidified when she felt a hand on her throat. Her instincts panicked as she felt him shift his weight on top of it, his other hand holding her ass to better ram into her.

Her muscles tensed up from a burst of adrenaline and she felt everyone of his movements ten times more sensitively. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she gasped for what air could still make it through.

The pleasure grew as her mind became fuzzy and it felt like electricity ran through every portion of her body. Mabel couldn’t tell if she was orgasming over and over or if it was just a single one that didn’t end.

Eventually, the weight was removed from her neck. She coughed and sputtered to catch her breath, not noticing the missing fullness in her ass. She finally came to her senses in time to look over and see a dick pointed straight at her face.

She managed to close her eyes just as Dipper grunted and a spurt of cum hit her square on the eyelid. Several more followed, each hitting a different part of her face. After they stopped, she squinted an eye open, wary of another shot even though she knew it wasn’t possible.

The cum dribbled down as she watched Dipper fix his clothes and go over to the mirror and examine his cheek and neck. Grimacing, he turned back to Mabel.

“You’re quite the mess, but I’m not looking very presentable either. We’ll have to postpone the show. I’ll be off to handle that.”

Mabel didn’t respond, her eyes now heavily lidded with exhaustion.

Dipper retrieved her headband and came over to sit next to her. He placed it on her her head, then pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped her face off then held it in front of her mouth. Mabel lapped at it once and they both smiled. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“I love you.”

Mabel’s eyes fully closed and she felt him lay his cape over her as a makeshift blanket. The door opened and closed as she drifted into sleep, dreaming how she’d have her revenge on him.


End file.
